waste_away_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
Syl Calhoun
Syl Is the lead protagonist in Waste Away. '''Being born and living her entire life in the Underground she originally works for the Dragon Unity. Once Outside she later branches off into her own small faction made from which she maintains a friendly relationship with other bigger factions (Of particular note are: Red Dusk, Daramer City, and the Underground Citizens) Although originally only driven by trying to find Dr. Cryos Xzim after his betrayal to the Underground. However during her pursue she slowly started helping the different surface towns and cities by a deeper desire for curiosity to repair the old world and help people out eventually earning a lot of fame in the process She played a very significant role in the '''Voidex-Unity Catastrophe, '''doing a key part in the colonization of Modan Port, Liberating the Raider City of Turne, Starting diplomatic relationships with the isolated Red Dusk dragons Recovering the Stone Crown, Destroying the Air Exchange, Helping most of the inhabitants of the Underground escape safely from Daramer Island before its destruction among other major things. History '''Background Syl was born in The Underground '''(Specifically in the Central area of the X-7) somewhere around November of the year 402 P.Y.Z. Her mother died at a very young age and her relationships with her father were very cold and rough since he worked in the Military Wing of the Unity thus being mostly absent throught most of her childhood. She grew up mostly interacting with her younger sister Marlie who she has a friendly relationship with. Along with her sister, she was pushed to choose between a scientific career or a military career with Syl picking the former and graduating in Mechanical Engineering at the age of 20. Like normal protocol she had to do the service work raffle of which she was picked for maintenance work at the lower levels. '''Present Day Traits Appearance Syl has a very slim and somewhat fit body, Covered in her most prominent feature, her blue scales, of which she has 3 tones across her body. Like most reptiles she has a soft colored underbelly that runs from her neck to the tip of her tail. She has 2 ocean blue colored curved horns in her head which angle softly downwards and unlike most dragons she only has 2 smaller curved spikes than run down her neck. She has been remarked as "unusually tall" for her age and also having a "quite huge wingspan" despite her not knowing how to fly due to a mix of not having much interest in it and living in the underground most of her life. Its assumed that Syl is at least cute if not attractive in the eyes of some people since she's able to flirt her way into the Armory of the underground. Syl has been diagnosed as color blind being only able to see in grayscale tones. Personality Syl describes herself as "Shy, awkward and being prone to self deprecating humor", However Most of these traits vanish by chapter 6 onwards, being replaced with a slightly more extrovert personality and being more self assured, making her less prone to obeying orders from people without questioning them. Despite all this she shows to be a pretty capable leader, Usually focused and filled with ideas for plans for the future or in-the-moment improvised plans that usually turn out with success. Syl has shown to have notable charisma and eloquence as she has managed to successfully gather lots of different groups (some of them even at war with eachother) people and factions together under a single nation She's cautiously curious, usually only poking her head around places only when its really worth it, the only exception being information on pre year zero lively hood and information on the lost culture of the Azure dragons. Thanks to her upbringing in an enclosed mostly friendly environment Syl has a very strong moral compass, usually being able to determine what is right or wrong with ease, making her go in incredibly difficulty missions and take lots of difficult tasks just to help someone. However after many events and hard choices she eventually starts to slightly blur the lines between right and wrong, this is most prominently shown with her hesitation, emotional distress and disgust after she kills someone for the first time v.s her reaction to any of the kills she does later on in order to survive or complete a vital goal. Despite this she absolutely refuses to kill her sister when she's being hunted down by the Unity, preferring to be captured than to kill one of her species, let alone her sister. Although Syl insists on being straight she has shown a lot of both romantic and even some sexual interest in other females, particularly Silverlay, who she does end up having relationships at one point for a brief time, Showing that she's if not fully at least partially bisexual. She's currently in a loose complicated long standing friendship/romance with Malphas Marowak. Skills Despite having zero training in any weapons, Syl has shown being quite skilled with energy weapons, specially Assault Rifles and shotguns, having an incredibly precise aim. Thanks to her Engineering skills she's very capable of assembling, repairing and mixing a big variety of weapons which proves very useful later on in the surface as it allows her to salvage broken and rare weapons for her own use and allows her to repair stuff for people in exchange for money. She's also quite skilled hacking and reprogramming all sorts of mechanical doors, computers and even a robot at one point. Due to being an Azure dragon she can breathe underwater for a considerable amount of time, a skill that she learns by accident after she falls into a collapsed mine shaft filled with water and remains stuck there for a few minutes. Despite belonging to a dragon species famed for its destructive and powerful breath, Syl shows a lot of difficulty doing anything bigger than "a small flame", a skill which alongside flying she learns to control and amplify much later on. She later learns how to use a light power armor suit in Chapter 13 known as the D4SH-e Mark I and its improved Mark II upgrade which ends up being a trademark look on her.